In beauty salons there has always been difficulty for beauticians when shampooing and rinsing the back of clients heads, while very often the clients must raise their heads from a comfortable position after resting their neck in a neck cradle of the shampoo basin, while having their hair shampooed when the difficulty araises when the beautician trys to rinse the back of the clients head as the beautician trys to use one hand to make sure the back of the head is saturated with water while doing the rinsing, and with the other hand holding and controling the hand held spray handle to control its nozzle while shampooing and rinsing the client clients head. And very often when the client raises their head for rinsing the back as water runs down their neck and back wetting their clothing.
The present invention is two inventions providing a two way spray system that is a better way to deliver a spray rinse to the whole head at the same time or by one section at a time rinsing the head without the beautician having to struggle with the clients head trying to fully rinse the back of the clients head as the clients head and neck is in comfortable position without their head having excess water run down their neck and back wetting their clothing causing more discomfort as todays current equipment does.